


Happy Flipping Birthday (Lifeline Excerpt)

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes wrong on one poor girls birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Flipping Birthday (Lifeline Excerpt)

Jakob stood in front of me in a defensive stance, he was growling. The monsters took one look at him and then cautiously took a step back.

"Do you wanna live?" he asked looking back at me. His eyes were glowing red and to be honest he looked quite frightening.

"O-Of couse I want to live, what kind of question is that?!"

"Watch it," he warned, "I'll save you, but you have to do something for me first."

"Like what?"

"Make a pact."

As he said that the monsters attacked again. He kicked one of them down, and then proceeded to grab me and jump about 10 feet onto the fire escape of the building behind us.

"What the he-"

"So, saving or no? I can always throw you back down there and save my own self."

"You wouldn't!" I cried out, and he dangeled(?) me over the edge causing the monsters below to flail for my legs. "What do I have to do?"

Lifting me back up, he made another incredible jump to the rooftops and gave me a mischievous smirk. "First things first, you've gotta draw a little blood."

"I-I'm not really that great of an artist." I said nervously.

"You know what I mean you dummy, cut yourself."

"Are you really sure this is necessary?" I asked. He didn't reply.

Sighing, I put my thumb in my mouth. I hesitantly bit down, hissing at the pain and tasting copper.

"There, blood, now what?"

"Now, repeat after me. Tua est corpus meum."

"Tua est corpus meum." I stuttered out, "What was that supposed to-" I screamed as I was inturrupted by a bright light that surrounded me for a few seconds. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just you, signing your life away to me. Now if you'll excuse me, stay here until I get back." He flipped himself off of the roof and down to the mosters who were waiting for us to make a move. 

They jumped him as soon as he hit the ground, but they were no match for him. With nails, somehow now seeming as sharp as claw, he stabbed one in the neck. It collapsed, choking on bloody air. The other took one look at his dying friend and hightailed it, never looking back. Jakob kicked the one on the ground, for good measure, and made his way back to the roof.

"Shall I escort you home now milady." he said, giving me his usual mischievous face. He looked approachable now, eyes no longer glowing, he was just like his usual self again. Of course I was still highly suspicious, and also confused.

"No, you shall not escort me anywhere until I get an explanation!" I said firmly.

Defying me, he scooped me up in his arms and jumped to the next roof.

"What's there to explain? You said, and I quote, 'Tua est corpus meum' so now you belong to me."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means, 'your body is mine' in Latin. That means, in exchange for your life you have my protection. When you die, your soul belongs to me."

"Who are you, the devil? Did I just sell my soul to the devil?" I panicked.

"Nah." was his only reply.

"What where those creatures? Why is this all happening to me? Tonight of all nights, my birthday. Today was supposed to be the one good day of the year. The day that I can forget that practically everyone hates me, eat cake until I puke, and then go to bed and dream of a better life. What is going on!" I said, starting to cry.

"Look, there's alot to explain right now, but calm down. Honestly, it can only get worse from here, so for now just enjoy whats left of your birthday ok."

"Ok..." I sniffed.

Soon he jumped down from the rooftops, and I realized we were in my neighborhood. He let me go and allowed me to walk on my own. When we got to my house, he patted me on the head.

"It'll be ok, you're a trooper."

"I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna go. We'll talk tomorrow, but first..." he fished around in his pocket pulling out a smashed box. "The box is a little smashed, but it should still be ok. Happy birthday Dawn."

"Thanks. Oh, hey wait! You're not gonna watch me open it?" he was walking away.

"Nope, not really. Good night, don't let the monsters bite. Literally." he said disappearing into the distance.

Sighing, I made my way inside and up to my room, my parents already asleep, not having planned anything special for me. As I closed my door, and made sure my window was locked I changed into my pajamas and hopped into my bed. Taking out the little smashed box, I opened it to find a pretty gold necklace with a sun attached to it. I thought it was gorgeous, even though it was very simple. I had to thank Jakob right away. I grabbed my cellphone and texted him.

'Thanks for the necklace, and also for the save tonight.'

He responded back moments later.

'You're welcom. Also you didn't actually have to make a pact, I would have saved you anyway. I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't? The pact just makes things all the sweeter.'

'YOU'RE A BIG JERK YOU KNOW THAT! And you spelled welcome wrong."

Throwing my phone, I flopped down into my pillow. My friend is a jerk and my life is going to now be even worse.

Happy flipping birthday to me.


End file.
